mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2447
Mikey Episode Number: 2447 Date: Sunday, March 19, 1994 Sponsors I, Z, 0 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0: instead of a parachute, she is carried to the ground by four birds |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An owl and a bluebird work out a compromise |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|“One of These Things” (with Wegman's dogs) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"ZZ Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Letter Z in various typefaces |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Sclrap Flyapp" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Z in Space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"The Little Baker": A boy imagines that he's a baker |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Apple: a riddle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: The Triangle is Right The object of the game is to answer every question with "a triangle" as the answer. Contestant Prairie Dawn has little patience for this format. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Deena and Pearl: Pearl's sick in bed, and Deena tries to help her as much as she can. She dresses up as a fireman and a cowboy before dressing up as her father to take care of her. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Circus Is Coming To Town” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Whoopi Goldberg introduces the sound "WH" and then yells, "Whoopi!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: HOT DOG |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Take a Breath" re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A snake has a knot in his middle, and he can't find his end. The detective helps the snake find his end ... playing drums in a band. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster brings in a suitcase filled with heavy and light objects, and places them on a wall. The right half lays out a feather, a ribbon, and a tissue. The left half puts down a book, a brick, a rock, and a 1000 pound weight, but the more weight that is placed on the wall causes the ground they're standing on to tilt! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Swingin' Up to the Stars" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mysterious Theater: The Case of the Missing Toast Lady Agatha can't find her toast or roast, so Sherlock Hemlock figures that it is a "rhyme crime", and suspects a ghost is the culprit. The thief turns out to be Vincent Twice, the host. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cards: Z - Zydeco |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings about the things hands can do |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy counts down to 0 as he eats his soup |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Splish Splash" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Frog Kick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Does Your Chewing Gum Lose Its Flavor on the Bedpost Overnight?" with The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dancing Birds dance fast & slow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Singing Dentists sing "Say Toothpaste, Somebody!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box I / i |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The King and I |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|CGI sheep graze out I and i. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At the harbor, kids learn about dolphins, and how to communicate with them using signals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings his "ABCs in the Swamp" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl dances her way into her family portrait |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Oscar and The Count holding the Sesame Street sign while Sherlock Hemlock holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide